Hermandad
by Florecita1008JG
Summary: A pesar de todas las cosas que pasen sus lazos nunca serán cortados, no son simplemente "amigos", ellos llevan una relación tan profunda como si compartieran sangre y se conocieran de toda la vida, por que así se sentían, como si fueran hermanos. [Reto: Maratón de Brotps del foro: Cannon Island]
1. Resfriado

**Yo queriendo hacer algo corto y termine explayándome de más, si me pase de lo que debía pido disculpas u.u, pero escribir de ellas ─solas─ fue divertido, claro que el toque de Gruvia al final fue algo que no me pude resistir de poner xD. Lo siento y disfrutad de la lectura.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Maratón de Brotps del foro: Cannon Island.**

•

•

•

•

A pesar de la tormenta, condujo hasta su casa sin importarle que su licencia no fuera usable aún, que importaban las leyes, ella la necesitaba. Aparcó su auto frente a su casa, vestida en pijamas corrió hasta la puerta y tocó reiteradas veces el timbre, al tercer llamado la puerta fue abierta y una joven se asomó.

— ¿Erza-san? —preguntó soñolienta e incrédula, su amiga no esperó más y se adentró a la casa ante la mirada confundida de la dueña.

—Debiste avisarme antes —reprochó con una mirada seria, no estaba molesta pero sí preocupada —, en tu estado podría ocurrirte algo malo —siguió con su sermón, la chica agachó la cabeza como si estuviera siendo regañada por su madre ─aunque era parecido─.

—Juvia lo siente, no quería molestar a Erza-san… —dijo y a eso le continuó un estornudo, su nariz estaba roja y su voz ronca, obviamente tenía un pequeño resfriado.

—Iré por algunas cosas a mi auto —anunció, la chica iba a replicar pero la interrumpió —, traje sopa y una manta y me voy a quedar mientras me necesites —calló, supo que discutir era innecesario. Contra la inminente derrota solo volvió a estornudar. En un pestañeo la pelirroja ya había regresado.

—Vamos adentro, acá hace frío y no quiero que te dé fiebre —la siguió en silencio a su recamara, era consciente de que su amiga le pediría que le dijera todo así no lo quisiera, no quería causarle problemas. Pero cuando vio su mirada no evitó quebrarse en llanto y lanzarse a sus brazos.

— ¡Juvia lo siente! Sabe que Gray-sama y Natsu-san no lo hicieron con mala intención y por eso no dijo nada —hipó mientras ella sobaba su espalda planeando una muerte dolorosa para esos dos — Natsu-san se disculpó pero Gray-sama no, Juvia pensó que se enojó y no quiso molestarlo, Juvia no quiere que Erza-san pelee con ellos por su culpa porque… realmente los amas, ¿verdad? —alzó su rostro para secar sus lágrimas con los pulgares, luego le sonrió con una dulzura que no mostraba a menudo.

—Eres demasiado buena, sobre todo con el idiota de Gray —parecía un regaño aunque no luciera molesta —; son como los hermanos que nunca tuve, pero eso no quita el hecho de que lo que hicieron estuvo mal —iba a continuar cuando sonó el timbre, la pelirroja se levantó a atender, cuando abrió la puerta se quedó pasmada.

En frente de ella estaba nada más y nada menos que Gray, mojado por supuesto, con las mejillas sonrosadas y escondiendo algo detrás de su espalda, supuso que era un peluche o un ramo de flores.

—Bueno… —no la miraba, pensó que tal vez él creía que tenía delante a la peliazul — Lo siento —dijo a la par que extendía un peluche de un conejo azul agachando la cabeza avergonzado y ella, esbozó una gran sonrisa que él no podía ver.

Tal vez pueda perdonar al pelinegro por la broma hecha ─accidentalmente─ a su casi _hermana._

•

•

•

•

 **Ojala pudiera ir más lejos pero no, siendo algo tan pequeño y con la inspiración a flote no podía dejarlo pasar, creo que tendré un poco más de tiempo libre ahora, eso sí, si es que no me consumen los concursos xD. ¡Gracias por leer y nos vemos!**


	2. Cosas de rubios

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Maratón de Brotps del foro: Cannon Island.**

•

•

•

•

—Bien, repasemos de nuevo lo que harás —dijo la peliblanca, Natsu bostezó aburrido, era la sexta vez que volvían a repasar el plan.

—Lissana, todo saldrá bien, recuerda que soy Natsu Dragneel ¡y no le temo a nada! —alzó un puño mientras hacía una pose de superhéroe, su compañera sonrió burlona.

—Por supuesto, esa debe ser la razón por lo que no le hablas a Lucy —el pelirosa desvió la mirada haciéndose el desentendido. Segundos después, sonrió de la misma forma.

—Me pregunto qué estará haciendo Sting ahora… —la ojiazul se sonrojó por la mención del nombre y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a su amigo.

— ¡Natsu, cállate y ponme atención! —a pesar del dolor en su cabeza, se echó a reír por su reacción — ¡No es gracioso!

—Tranquila, estoy jugando; le estuve hablando maravillas de ti y le dije que tenía mi bendición para invitarte a salir —habló, aunque por dentro se arrepentía de sus acciones, no se sentía listo para abandonar a su niña.

— ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que te amo?

—Sí, pero puedes volver a decírmelo —la chica puso un dedo en su mentón en pose pensativa.

—Nah, ahora ve hacia allá, me has estado evadiendo mucho el tema —se cruzó de brazos ante la mirada lastimera del chico.

—P-P-Pero ¡Lissana! —se quejó y puso su mejor cara de cachorro mientras se abrazaba a sus piernas —Aún no estoy… —antes de que se diera cuenta, había sido pateado por la peliblanca hacia su objetivo que estaba a unos siete metros.

Aterrizó a los pies de una chica rubia que, al notarlo, se agachó a su altura preocupada.

— ¿Estás bien? —en el momento en que la pregunta fue emitida de sus labios, el cerebro del ojijade se desconectó de su cuerpo.

—Eh... pues… verás… —su problema del habla apareció frente a ella ─solo frente a ella─ y sus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras la chica lo miraba entre confundida y preocupada.

Al otro extremo del patio todo era observado por un par de ojos azules, sintió una gran decepción al ver que su plan fracasó y se palmeó la frente con frustración.

—Sabía que debía haberle escrito un guion con todo lo que tenía que decir —se lamentó sin percatarse de la presencia de un muchacho a su lado.

— ¿Qué está haciendo Natsu-san, Lissana? —dio un brinco al escuchar la voz del rubio e inmediatamente su mejillas enrojecieron cuando lo descubrió mirándola.

—Él… bueno… está… —no poder completar ni una oración frente a la persona que te gusta, un aspecto en común de ese par.

— ¡Oe Sting! —gritó levantándose del suelo para encarar al rubio olvidando su vergüenza anterior — ¡que te haya dado mi bendición no significa que puedas coquetearle en mis narices! —ambos rubios no tenían ni la mínima idea de lo que pasaba ahí.

La peliblanca suspiró, ella y su _hermano_ tenían un problema para tratar con rubios.

•

•

•

•

 **Oh Dios xD, yo los shippeo pero creo que se ven mejor así, ambos son un amor cuando se trata de amistad ¡Gracias por leer y nos vemos!**


End file.
